Does this shirt make me look
by Spoon10488
Summary: When shopping turns kinky. sasu/naru Yaoi, lemon, M/M


Does this shirt make me look…

centerTitle: Does this shirt make me look…

Author: Spoon

Pairing: sasu/naru (duh)

Warnings: little bit of bondage, but nothing bad. )

Disclaimer: I don't own Naru-Chan or Sasuke, but I wish I did.

A/N Hi I'm just reposting my oneshots in this Sasuke/Naruto sub heading. I'm leaving the oneshot collection 'Different times, Different places' in the main Yaoi section for now.

Does this shirt make me look…/center

Outside a gentle wind sprinkled snow across the already white earth. Icicles hung like glass ornaments from the snow-speckled evergreens. There was a serene quietness in the chilled air. It was a beautiful picture of peace on Earth.

Or at least it would have been if not for the mass chaos taking place inside of Konoha's 'Fire Leaf Mall'.

It was a week after Christmas and the stores were still busy with crazed shoppers trying to find good bargains. In the middle of this madness were an excited blond and his royally pissed lover.

The two had both given each other gift cards for Christmas. Even though both gifts were cards, they were for two totally different things.

The gift card the blond received was for 100 at his favorite clothing store, The Flaming Kunai.

Were as the raven's gift card wasn't actually a real gift card. It was actually a small rectangle piece of paper with doodles and scribed words all over it. It was what was written on the little card that was important. In bright red and green letters it read 'Good for one super hot and kinky fuck!' The raven was hard almost instantly and didn't feel the need to read anymore than that. He tried to immediately use his 'gift card' but the blond only replied to him saying.

"Your card has been declined." Then walked away.

The onyx-eyed youth had tried many times during the following week to use his gift card but it was continually 'Declined'.

That now brings us back to the present, with an excited blond and a royally pissed (and sexually frustrated) raven.

The blond was bouncing up and down and running around the store picking out things he wanted to buy with his gift card. Mean while the older teen was seething and glaring daggers at anyone who bumped into him.

The blue-eyed fox returned to the change rooms to try on some more clothes as the raven watched with his usual emotionless mask. Though the older teen showed no emotion on his face, inside he was childishly pouting. It wasn't fare that Naruto got to use his gift card when he wasn't allowed to us his own! His mood only got worse as a fat old woman rolled her fully loaded cart over his foot. The only thing that stopped him from killing the women on the spot was his blond lover calling his name.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme come here for a minute." Came the blonde's yell over the noise of the crowd.

The raven glared one last time at the lady, then went to see what his blond lover wanted.

The blonde's head peeked out from inside the change room.

"What do you want, dobe?" the raven wasn't in the mood for games; he just wanted to get the clothes and get out of this zoo.

"Teme! What's your problem? I just wanted you to tell me if this shirt looked good." The blond replied angrily as he stepped out of the room so the raven could see the shirt.

The shirt was a bright orange button up the front one. It had navy blue trim and a golden fox on the back, but the only thing the raven saw was orange.

"No! No more orange. There is no way I'm letting you waste the gift I gave you on that!" It wasn't that the Uchiha hated orange, heck after living with the blond for 3 years he was used to it. It was the fact that he was on his last nerve and the woman that ran over his foot had a bright orange bandana on. It brought back painful memories and that made his last nerve snap.

"What! It's my gift! I should be able to spend it on what I want!" the blond yelled back.

"Then why I haven't got to use mine!" the raven growled.

Then a thought hit the blond and a sly grin crossed his tan face. It was time to start his plan. Let step 1 begin!

"Sasuke-kun, are you saying this shirt makes me look fat?" The blonde asked loudly.

The entire department went quiet. All eyes focused on the two by the change rooms.

All last Uchiha could think was 'Oh shit.'

The women glared at the raven. How dare he do the forbidden and make the blond think he was fat!

The men in the area all sent the raven pitying looks, knowing that he was in for it now.

"Tell me the truth Sasuke! You think I'm fat!" The blond wailed, while in his mind he was laughing at the raven's horrified expression.

The raven tried to calm his frantic lover. "What! No you're not fat! You're skinny… well maybe not skinny but…"

"So you do think I'm fat!" The blond wailed again. Honestly the look on the raven's face was priceless.

The onyx-eyed teen could feel the evil aura radiating off the women around them. There was killing intent in the air and it was directed at him.

'I have to do something now, before I'm castrated!'

"You are the most beautiful person I've ever met. How could you think that I could see you as fat when in my eyes you can only be seen as perfect." The raven said as he romantically got down on one knee and kissed the blonde's hand.

The older teen was glad he took those poetry classes as he visible felt the killing intent lighten. All eyes turn to the blond, to see his reaction.

'Nice save teme. I think it's about time for step 2.' He thought with a well-hidden smirk.

"You don't think I'm fat?" asked a teary eyed blond. The blue-eyed teen was glad that he had taken those acting classes. He had the whole store believing his act.

'I deserve an Oscar' he thought with an internal grin.

"Of coarse not." The older teen replied, giving the other a sweet little kiss.

There was a choir of 'awes' and 'how sweet's' by the women. The men just shrugged, slightly disappointed that they didn't get to watch a huge fight take place. Slowly everyone went back to their shopping and the store filled once more with the sounds of busy shoppers.

The raven decided to pull his still slightly teary eyed blond into a change room. He locked it, incase any of the women were still going to attack.

The raven let out a sigh once safely inside.

'Time for step 3.' The blond decided.

"So you really don't think this shirt makes me look fat?" the blond asked coyly coming closer to the raven.

"No."

"Do you think it makes me look kind of…cute?" the blond fox asked as he step even closer and slowly started to undo the shirts buttons.

"Yeah… sure." The raven responded, warily eyeing the other.

"Maybe even hot?" the younger teen asked stepping closer still, as he finished unbuttoning the shirt and started to undo his jeans.

"Yeah." The raven answered, getting a little more turned on by the second.

The blonde's pants dropped to the ground followed by his boxers, so that the only thing left on was the unbuttoned orange shirt. The blond leaned forward until their chest were touching and huskily whispered in the raven's ear.

"Sassukeee…" the blond started to gently grind into the other teens clothed erection. "Does this shirt make me look… fuckable?"

"Hell yes." The raven responded and raised his hand to pull the other closer, only to have his hand caught by the blond.

Before the Uchiha knew what happened his hand were tied together with one of the belts the blond brought into the change room earlier. The belt was then attached to a hook over the raven's head, effectively restraining him.

"Dobe, what the…"

"Shhh, Sasuke. You don't anyone hearing us do you?" the blond whispered huskily in the others ear while giving it a lick.

"Naruto, let me g…humghhum!" the raven's words were cut short as the younger teen stuffed a black pair of boxers with orange swirls on them into the old teens mouth.

The blond was planning on buying the boxers anyway so there was no problem using them right away. Beside side what better way to break in a new pair of boxers then stuffing them into your lover's mouth. That way when the raven screamed out in erotic ecstasy, it would be quieted, so not to get them in trouble.

The onyx-eyed teen, on the other hand, didn't like the idea of having his mouth stuffed with boxers and displayed this dislike in the glare he sent the blond.

Unfortunately for the raven, the blond fox was immune to his glare.

"Sorry Sasuke-chan, I didn't want to have to do that, but you were being too noisy." The blond stated as he pulled the raven's shirt over his head. He pushed it up to the raven's bound hands and wrapped around the hook also.

The raven snorted at the noisy comment. It was usually the other way around. The blond was the noisy one.

The Uchiha decided that since his glare wasn't working he would just pretend to ignore the blond. Unfortunately when said blond the started to play with his own tan nipples, the raven resolve started to crack. All it took was one husky moan from the blond to have the raven's full attention.

The Uchiha stared lustfully at the all but naked blond in front of him pleasuring himself. Onyx eyes-followed ever move the tan teen's hands made as they slowly rubbed down the equally tan chest then loosely wrapped around his thick hard cock. Another moan fell from the blonde's rose kissed lips and the raven couldn't take it anymore, he needed to feel that tanned skin under his finger tips as he repeatedly slammed into his tight backside. The raven stared to tug on his restraints.

The younger youth saw the onyx-eyed teen renewed struggle and decided the appease him. Letting go of his own erection he leaned forward he started to lick, nip and suck at the raven's neck and chest.

The blond suck hard on a spot just below the raven's ear knowing that he would feel the pleasure shoot through him. Pulling away slightly the blue-eyed fox stared at the mark on his lover's neck. 'Very nice.' The blond smirked and then dropped to his knees pulling the raven's pants and boxers down also.

The raven was still recovering from his pleasure, when he felt his pants and boxers removed. Before the last Uchiha could do anything, he felt a warm, wet heat incase his dripping manhood, instantly deep throating him. He screamed into the gag and threw his head back against the wall of the change room.

Unfortunately the loud bang attracted one of the store employee's attention.

The two heard a knock on the change room door follow by a voice.

"Hey, is everything okay in there?" asked the pink haired women politely.

The blond was slightly annoyed. He didn't want anything interrupting his plan and right then his plan entailed pleasuring his raven-haired lover. Begrudgingly he let the still rock hard cock slip from his lips. Before the raven could even contemplate coherent thought, a calloused tan hand started pumping him. Another grunted moan escaped him only to be muffed by the gag.

Smiling at the fact that his raven lover was still enjoying himself the blond decided to answer the door. He only opened the door crack so that the female employee couldn't see he was practically naked.

"Yes?" he asked innocently, while peeking out through the crack.

"Is everything okay? Your friend sounded hurt." The pink haired women said with a slight concern.

Thinking quickly the blond replied. "He had some… zipper trouble." Internally he was laughing at the thought of his lover getting his own man hood caught in the zipper of his pants.

"Ouch! Will he be okay?" she asked while still cringing at the disturbing mental images that surfaced.

"Yah I'll 'take care' of him." The blond said to her smirking slightly at the double meaning. The blond ran the pad of his thumb over the tip of the raven's cock causing him to moan again.

"Well I better help 'ease' his pain. Don't worry he'll 'cum' through this fine." The blond said reassuringly while he laughed his ass off in his head.

"Okay. I'm going on break now, but I'll be back in 20 minutes incase you guys need anything." She said still slightly curious as to what was going on behind the door. Either way she left believing the raven was in good hands. Little did she know, as she walked away to find her friend, how good the blonde's hands could be.

Sighing the blond returned to his previous task and not a moment to soon, because it looked like the raven was about to cum any second.

He let go of his lover's cock before he could organism. This earned him a threatening glare from his onyx-eyed lover.

'I think that it's time to start the final part of my plan.' The blond thought happily, for this part he was also going to enjoy.

With a hard shove the raven fell back onto the change room's stool.

A muffled 'ouff' escaped the surprised raven. He was now sitting on a stool, still rock hard, with his hands tied so high above him that if the stool was any lower it might have become painful. 'I think I got a sliver.' He internally grumbled. In front of him was his blond lover, clad only in that orange unbuttoned shirt with a huge grin across his face. That grin only made him more annoyed, but the raven did have to admit, the blond did look fuckable dressed only in that shirt and he could also give one hell of a head.

The blond grinned down at the perturbed Uchiha. 'He looks pissed. I'll have to change that.' And with that the blond climbed onto the raven's lap. He laid wet kisses all over the other's neck and chest. Leaning further down the blue-eyed fox sucked one of the raven's hard buds then turned to give the other the same attention.

Onyx eyes rolled back into his skull as the blond returned to the mark on his neck from earlier. He moaned as tan finger tweaked his already abused nipples, but that was nothing compared to the next onslaught of pleasure.

Seeing that his raven lover was lost in the sensations he was giving him, the blond lined his entrance up with the older teen's almost purple cock.

The blond had already lube and stretched himself before going shopping today, planning on doing exactly what they were doing now. 'I love when a good plan works out.'

The raven tried to collect himself as his nerves were of fire. Just as he started to make progress, the blond slammed himself down, instantly taking all of his cock fully into that velvet, tight, heat.

"Ahhhhhhmm!" came the muffed moans from both teens.

Before the raven could register what happen the ass of lifted off his cock only to be slammed back down.

They set a hard, fast pace. The blond would slam down, as the raven would pull up on his restraints to meet him.

The hook the raven's hands were tied to wasn't meet for that type of weight causing it to break off from the wall.

With amazing speed the raven freed his hands and grabbed his lover. The last Uchiha stood up forcing the blond to do the same.

Before the blue-eyed fox knew what happened he was facing the opposite wall with his hands now tied to the other hook. Looking over his shoulder, the blond opened his mouth to complain only to have the orange boxers stuffed in.

All thoughts of getting free ended as his raven slam back into him from behind, directly hitting his prostate. A muffled scream came from the blond.

Continuing to thrust in the raven leaned forward and mockingly whisper into his lover's ear. "Sorry Naru-chan, I didn't want to have to do that, but you were being too noisy."

The blond would have glared at the other if it weren't for the fact that his prostate was being skillfully pounded.

The raven picked up the pace, almost animalisticly thrusting into the blond. Snaking his hand around, the raven grabbed the other's tan cock and started wildly pumping it.

All thoughts of them still being in a store were long gone.

The double sensations were too much! With a muffled scream the blond came dragging to raven along with him.

Muffling his own cry the raven bit down on the younger teens neck as he emptied his load into the spasming tight heat.

The Uchiha reached and untied his limp lover. He sat down on the stool, pulling the blond onto his lap facing him.

They both sat there for a while as their post orgasmic rushes gradually drained away. Slowly the noises of busy customers still shopping met their ears.

The blond rested his head on the raven's shoulders.

"Oi, Sasuke. Did you like what your gift card got you?" he sleepily muttered.

"Yeah, it was really nice. You know you're going to everything in this change room right? Especially that shirt." The Uchiha stated with a smirk.

"Hentai. You only want me to get it now because you fucked me while wearing it."

"So what. You have a problem with that?" the raven asked.

"No."

"Good."

Both sighed in contentment.

"Well, that was a 'super hot and kinky fuck', but why didn't you let me use the card earlier?" the older teen inquired.

"Tisk, tisk, Sasuke. You always have to read the fine print."

The blond reached for the raven's discarded pants and remove the gift. Turning the card over he showed the older teen the back. In bottom left hand corner, in tiny black letters it read…

'Only Redeemable at a Public change room near you.'

Shaking his head at the blonde's sillyness he sighed. "Dobe."

"Teme."

Slowly the two got dressed and collect what they were going to buy.

As they headed, through the crowds, to the check out they didn't notice the security camera following their movements.

In the security surveillance room, the pink haired employee and her blond haired friend watched the TV screen intently. Blood still flowed freely from their noses.

"That was so hot." Said the blond security guard, as she empted another tissue box trying to stop the blood flow.

"I told you it would be worth it to turn the camera, Ino pig." Responded the pink employee empting her own tissue box.

"Fine, big forehead you were right…for once."

Ignoring her friends comment Sakura asked. "Ino, this is all recorded to a tape right?"

"Yeah."

"So you make copies?"

Evil smiles spread over both their faces as they both got another nosebleed.

Out of the chaotic mall the gentle wind continued to sprinkled snow across chilled earth. It truly was a picture of peace on Earth, if only on the outside.

The End

A/N: I came up with this idea while I was shopping and saw a very nice looking orange button up shirt. I got inspiration for the 'he's having zipper trouble' from the movie 'My favorite Martin'. ;P

I actually wrote the lemon once, then removed it and wrote a totally different one. I kind was struggling on making it 'super hot and kinky'. Please let me know if I even got close. I'm afraid that I screwed up.

Please rate and review.

Thank you

Yours truly,

Spoon

)


End file.
